


Janeway & Chakotay - photo manipulations (1) [images]

by Torri012



Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Aliens Made Them Do It, Baby, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Cuddles, Digital Art, Dirty Thoughts, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Hook-Up, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug, Kissing, Love, Manip, Manipulation, Memes, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn, Prompt Art, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shipping, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, fairytales - Freeform, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012
Summary: This is a Janeway & Chakotay art collection (no 1) - not a fanfiction. Manipulated J/C PHOTOS including MATURE & GRAPHIC CONTENT. 120+ faked J/C IMAGES.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Janeway & Chakotay - digital art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976473
Comments: 130
Kudos: 211
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. FAQ

Before I dive into the collection let me give you a few FAQ beforehand. Hopefully this will answer any questions you have :)   
If not - pop me a message down below and I'll come back to you.

**Frequently asked questions:**

**Who made this art?**

All art displayed in the following chapters is made by me, Torri012.

**What will I see here?**

You will see a collection of images that have been altered to display Janeway & Chakotay outside of the normal TV settings, hence why they're called photo manipulations. None of the images here are 'real'. Beside the fanart I will also show you the images I've used to create the manipulations. We are all artists here and therefore I want you to have an insight on how images like the following come into existence. 

**What if I don't want to see certain types of art?**

I will give each chapter a fitting title and a rating, so you can easily jump from chapter to chapter without you needing to see something you don't want to. The rating system will be the following:

[G] for general, harmless manipulations (like hugs and kisses, baby pics, wedding pics, etc)

[M] for more mature images that show some skin (like a shirtless Chakotay)

[NC17] for graphic, sexual content (like porn images)

**I like your art. Can I share it?**

Yes, feel free to share my art on other platforms if you wish. However, please check the platforms posting guidelines first before posting mature content. Please do NOT remove my name from the images an claim them to be yours - I'm not a fan of art theft. If possible, please credit me by either linking my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) account or this post here. 

**Can I include your art in my fanfiction?**

Yes, of course. If my art inspired you or you have a story that fits the art perfectly feel free to include it in your story. I would appreciate it though if you credited/linked me somewhere in your fic, so other people can check out my other arts too if they wish to. Please note that here on AO3 you will need to use the tag "NSFW Art" if you share pornographic images. If you would like me to link your fanfiction in this collection, please leave your fanfic link in the comment section below the image you've used.

**Where can I follow you for updates?**

Beside bookmarking this collection you can also follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/torri012_), [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/torri.012) [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) and [Tumblr](https://torri012.tumblr.com/).

**Do you have other art collections?**

Yes, I do have more Janeway & Chakotay themed stuff. You can find them here:

\- [Art Collection Number 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354729)  
\- [Art Collection Number 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081499)  
\- [animated 'Kissing + Tattoo touch' gif](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877)  
\- [Voyager's Hot Firefighters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792)  
\- [Voyager Memes / Funny Pics / etc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354729/chapters/Voyager%20Memes%20/%20Funny%20Pics%20/%20etc)

**Manip REQUESTS:**

If you have an image that you think would be perfect for a J/C manipulation or are looking for something in particular (for your fanfiction, etc) feel free to get in touch with me. I can't make any promises (as this is only a hobby of mine) but I will look at your request and maybe give it a try. You can leave me your request (with *exact* details of what you're looking for; eg: image link) in the comment section below or message me directly on the following platforms: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/torri012_), [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/torri.012) [DeviantArt,](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012) [Tumblr](https://torri012.tumblr.com/). I will get back to you ASAP.

**I want to see more JC art. Anything you can recommend?**

Yes, my friend [Jane_dee01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01) is also a Janeway/Chakotay artist. If you want to see more manipulated images or beautiful drawings head over to her collection [here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741238) or visit her [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/janedee01) account.

Soooooo.... I guess that's it. I hope you enjoy my collection and HAVE FUN with it. <3


	2. [G] a cute couple

I really wanted to get some work done on my PC but somehow I ended up with _this_. Are they not cute together? 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	3. [NC17] Blowjob

This screencap (from 'Scientific Method') of Chakotay was just _screaming_ for this KJ add-on. I just couldn't help myself xD

Unfortunately I had to visit a really shady website and watch a BJ porn to get that body screencap... 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	4. [M] shirtless in the ready room

Eeeehhh, I'm not so pleased with this one because Chakotay is missing sweat on his face but I couldn't be bothered to change it, so I left it as is. In my head Janeway asked him to show her his hot body after another boxing session, so he stripped for her in the ready room. _Hrrrrr..._

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	5. [NC17] Janeway on top

Now _this_ _one_ I'm proud of, LOL. I think it looks erotic as hell.

I wanted to create a companion image for a fanfiction of mine but I didn't think this would turn out so well... <3 It took me quite a while to get the background image right (i needed to remove that womans hair) but I'm super pleased with the result. You go, Captain!

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	6. [M] Chakotay making breakfast, naked from behind

So this one was requested by _Naura_. She wanted a naked Chakotay making breakfast. It's not the greatest but that's all I could come up with in 30 minutes.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ******


	7. [NC17] Chakotay on top

[_Gijane7702_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702)wanted to see Chakotay on top. So here we are; Chakotay taking charge in the bedroom. 

Because I couldn't decide which design (b/w or color) I liked better I'm gonna give you both :) Manipulating this one was a bit tricky, especially her gasping face... but I think I kinda pulled it off. 

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[Birthday Demands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182617) by TrekFlower

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	8. [G] Hip mom & dad

After the smut from the previous chapter it's perhaps time for some family friendly images... 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	9. [NC17] going down on her in the kitchen

So... I was looking for something but then I saw something else and then one thing let to another and well, here we are. Chakotay going down on Janeway on the kitchen counter :P I have nothing to say in my defense. Sorry not sorry.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	10. [G] 2x Flashdance

These two were made after [rabauke_2504](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabauke_2504/pseuds/rabauke_2504) suggested that she'd love an AU where KJ is a 'Flashdance' styled dancer. 

The water splash scene took me forever manipulate and I kinda hate end result. Making this one bothered me so much that I put a peeping Chakotay into the background to vent my anger. If it's bad and creepy then lets go to Warp 10 and make the most of it, _ahaha_. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ******


	11. [G] movie poster: Kathryn Janeway's Baby

Not exactly a complicated science project but I still love the end result.

How on earth did she get pregnant? And _who_ is the father?

Well - If there are fan-fictions out there like _this_ then PLEASE link them for me below. I'm dying to read something like it. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	12. [NC17] on the table (+ready room)

Because I've been working on a lot of non-smutty images lately _(which will be added in later chapters)_ I thought perhaps it's time for a change. I also included a ready room version of it because I think its more... _appealing_ to the general J/C smut writers/readers/audience ;D

What do you prefer? A dining room on Earth or a naughty interlude in her office?

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	13. [M] a steamy game of pool

"Commander Chakotay, your stick!"

We were chatting about the awesome pool shot Janeway lands while looking a Tom and then being all sassy about it, when [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884) mentioned that we need more pool table _games_ because they're totally a thing. So, here we are ladies and gentlemen: J/C playing a game of pool. I'm not entirely sure though which stick and which balls are going to be used for this round of pool *LOL*. I think I'm gonna leave that up to _your_ imagination XD

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[Winning Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311980) by TrekFlower

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	14. [G] fantasy dress Janeway

For some reason [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884) wanted to see Janeway in one of these fantasy styled dresses. She did spam us with lots of dress images but I just went an picked the first one. The "moon light" version took me forever to complete. Now I know that I will _never_ again attempt to turn a day pic into a night pic. It sucks.

I also included two other versions (red and blue) because I kinda like the look of them. I know, they're nothing particularly exciting (compared the the juicy NC17 pics) but _meh, here you go._ Do with them whatever you like.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	15. [G] Belle & Gaston

We just now had a discussion about an J/C "The Beauty and the Beast" AU. I think Q would be perfect for the role of Gaston so I made a quick manip (see below) but then I came across this image and thought it would be so cute for Janeway & Chakotay. Whatever alternative universe they're in - I'm sure he would bring her flowers. <3

_THIS_ is why I think Gaston would totally be Q. It's just ... _it's him. 100%._ Don't you think? 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	16. [G] Kiss (1)

They kiss and do... _things_ , I'm sure.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	17. [G] 4x Mermaid Janeway

I received a request from [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick) asking me for Kathryn Janeway as a mermaid. I didn't know what exactly she was after so I made 4 different mermaid styled images.  
Number 2 and number 3 are deferentially my favourite ones <3

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[One Broken Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635368) by chakochick

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	18. [G] Kathryn Janeway needs a hug

My arty entry for this years "Kathryn Janeway needs a hug" fest (via Tumblr). The hug-fest started on Janeways birthday (May 20th) and lasted untill the end of May. Lots of people created wonderful arts all centered around Janeway getting a hug and some much needed comfort, friendship and love. You can find the fanfiction collection either [HERE on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KathrynJanewayNeedsAHug) or visit it the entire art collection (including digital art) [HERE on Tumblr.](https://kathrynjanewayneedsahug.tumblr.com/)

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	19. [G] 5x Goodbye 'Michael Sullivan'

No matter how nice our little trip to "Fairhaven" was and however charming Kathryn found _Michael Sullivan_... I felt like it was time for _him_ to leave. Janeway needs a real man in her life. She needs to stop falling for holodeck characters. _  
_ _A photonic boyfriend is just weird, Kathryn._

As she seems to struggle with getting a decent guy I decided to help her out. A problem shared is a problem halved - isn't that what they say? LOL  
The original images are normal screen caps from the episode 'Fairhaven'... I just went ahead and replaced Sullivan with Chakotay. 


	20. [G] 3x Maquis: The Scret Service

There are some strange AUs in my head - one of them is a twisted version of "Kingsman - The Secret Service". Even though I _adore_ Colin Firth I wouldn't mind it either if (a young) Robert Beltran were to take over the role of the (handsome looking) secret agent. I think being a spy would totally suit him. Doesn't he look gorgeous in a tux?

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	21. [G] Kiss (2)

There can NEVER be enough kissing between Janeway and Chakotay. I'm just so annoyed we never got to see it on the show. Years they teased us with flirty looks, comfortable touches, dinner dates and standing just a little _too_ close... and for what? _Nothing_. Only to crush our soul into pieces and trample on it by giving us Endshame and C7. W-T-F.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	22. [M] pinned against a wall

A little while back "Anon" left me a comment on here saying:  
_I have a request if you are looking for ideas - Kathryn pinned against a wall by Chakotay.  
Bonus points if his mouth is somewhere interesting... I’ll leave that interpretation up to you! ;)_

Unfortunately Anon, I didn't have a picture on hand that filled the bonus point critera but I managed to pin Janeway against a wall for you. I didn't get the colours quite right in the original version but I think it looks pretty sexy in black and white. What do you say? 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	23. [G] Kiss (3)

This one was an accident really - but who am I to complain. J/C kisses? HELL YEAH :)  
I was looking for some images for another manip and then somehow I had these two open in Photoshop (with a bunch of others) and the images matched perfectly. So I just did the logical thing: J+C=Love

EDIT:

I did an "animated" version of this kiss aswell.   
A seperate post (incl. download-links, gifs, more large sized images, etc) can be found [HERE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877/chapters/60581857)

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	24. [M] KJ hungry for Chakotay

I think this is probably my favourite manipulation sofar. Janeway being hungry for Chakotay looks erotic as hell.   
Can someone please write a fanfiction for this? I feel like this is something I really _need_ in my life. Seductress Janeway going for naughty Maquis men.  
 _GRRRRRRRR YESSSSSS_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	25. [G] Wedding (1)

_... and they lived happily ever after ..._

At least that's what my headcanon tells me.   
Manipulating this one was a b*tch. I had to cut out all those stupid confettis before adding them in again. BUT I got to use my favourite picture of Chakotay so it was worth it. He looks so damn gorgeous in that shot <3 Just such a shame I only have this in such a bad quality. If anyone this gorgeous dimpled smile picture it in a large size >> TELL ME. 

  
_Oh and Chakotay; if your marriage to KJ doesn't work out... there is still plenty space in my bed. I will gladly nurse your wounded heart. XD_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	26. [G] 4x The Beauty and the Beast

I promised [jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean) to make these for her. I'm super happy with the J/C painting styled image (first pic).

I posted this image also on my Twitter _(@torri012_michas)_ I pray to god that **Robert Beltran** sees this. So if you are on twitter please, please, please re-tweet and tag him _(@robertbeltran74)_. He's got to see it. It's so pretty and he is after all our Maquis prince XD

Oh and the painting image is HUGE in size - so it's ideal for a desktop wallpaper.   
Due to size limitation on AO3 you need to download the full size [HERE on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/torri012/art/Star-Trek-Voyager-JC-Beauty-and-Beast-Wallpaper-844679605)  
  


Okay now bear with me ... this one is ... _haha_ .. cringeworthy XD  
"Workforce" Chakotay as the beast is just ... LOL ... I can't stop giggling. It's so bad... but so funny.


	27. [G] Janeway in labor pain

Looks painful.   
But thats what happens when you're doing naughty things with your XO. 

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[On the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017901) by BlackVelvet42

[Baby Bump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189645) by TrekFlower

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	28. [G] Mary Poppins

_It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_   
_Even though the sound of it_   
_Is something quite atrocious_   
_If you say it loud enough_   
_You'll always sound precocious_   
_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
  
_

My idea for a _veeeery_ strange Holodeck Program.  
J/C singing and dancing with a bunch of cartoon penguins....

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	29. [M] couch foreplay

_"I swear I won't stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbours know my name."_

...or something along these lines is about to happen here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  


****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	30. [M] 2x behind closed doors on Voyager

So these are _not entirely_ new images. I've re-used the manipulations from Chapter 24 and Chapter 29 and placed "the action" into Kathryn Janeways quarters. A lot of fanfictions are set on _Voyager_ so having J/C happen on the ship in the propper setting is probably more appealing to VOY fans. Don't get me wrong; off-ship or post-Endgame stuff is nice too but this... this is just more ... aah, I don't know.  
It's better. It feels more _real_. :D 

  
_*P.S.: If you possess decent quality images of any ship locations (like sick bay, cargo bay, corridor, ready room, jeffries tube, bridge, etc) without people in it, please let me know. Images like these are perfect for creating maniplations like the two below. If you want to see more of VOY based manips I really need more of those empty ship pics!*_

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[Say My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628570) by TrekFlower


	31. [G] Angel Janeway

picture jigsaw puzzle made by request  
I couldn't decide on what final version I liked best so here is all of them


	32. [G] water-bride Janeway

Requested by [waffle-with-big-arms](https://www.deviantart.com/waffle-with-big-arms) on deviantArt.  
I have never seen this movie (Melancholia) but I really like how Janeway turned out. I looks a bit dark and depressing and totally reminds me of the song "[Where the wild roses grow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDpnjE1LUvE)" by Nick Cave & Kylie Minogue.

_On the third day he took me to the river_   
_He showed me the roses and we kissed_   
_And the last thing I heard was a muttered word_   
_As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist_   
  
_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow_   
_She lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief_   
_And I kissed her goodbye, said "All beauty must die"_   
_And I knelt down and planted a rose between her teeth_   
  
_They call me the wild rose_   
_But my name is Elisa Day_   
_Why they call me it I do not know_   
_For my name is Elisa Day_

__

I also turned this image into my Facebook/Twitter _(@torri012_michas)_ banner. Feel free to use it too if you like. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	33. [G] WWII: Picknick

Gun. Glory. Sad Ending.

Till we meet again in the future, in a place that is full of love.

_(Mr. Sunshine)_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	34. [G] 2x Titanic

_I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great masterpiece, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed._   
_(Titantic)_

I'm very happy with how the first image turned out but KJs face in the second one looks wrong :/

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	35. [G] a walk on the beach

I think Chakotay would totally take his Kathryn on a lovely evening walk along an empty beach. He seems like the romantic type who would sweep her of her feet and treat her like a princess if she would let him.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	36. [M] what happens on New Earth... (1)

"Kathryn, I think you need _a hand_ to help you relax."

I'm pretty sure Chakotay likes to take certain matters into his own hands, especially in regard of the well-being of his dear Captain Janeway.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	37. [G] Kiss (4)

Anoter kiss....  
...yeah, they do this a lot. 

And I can promise you that it will happen again :)  


****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	38. [NC-17] what happens on New Earth... (2)

There was a reason why Chakotay made the tub out of sturdy wood planks and reasonable in size... if you all thought it was for Janeways pleasure only then I can assure you that you're wrong. See that picture? Yeah, thats proof that shit went down on this planet. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 

****~~~~


	39. [G] Janeway - lady in red

I stumbled accross this old advert and I just couldn't resist it. It somehow screamed "Queen Arachnia" at me with the collar and the arrogant pose... Janeway looks so regal and gorgeous in it. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	40. [G] Kathryn Janeway: Warrior Woman (Xena)

So _THIS_ is what I think about when Chakotay gives me the "angry warrior" speech in 'Resolutions' XD  
  
 _...One day he and his war party were captured by a neighbouring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful and very wise..._

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	41. [G] vintage advertisement

The tagline of this poster really makes me want to read an AU like this. Imagine Chakotay being a traditional Indian who falls in love with a modern white woman. I think it's an intriguing story idea.  
Unfortunatelly the manip didn't turn out as good as I hoped for. I just couldn't Mulgrews head to match the rest of the image :/

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	42. [G] 2x Mark on Voyager

Ever wondered what it would be like if _Mark Johnson_ \- for some random reason - ended up on Voyager?  
How would Chakotay handle it? Could he bear to watch his dream woman be with her fiance?   


****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	43. [G] Wedding (2)

_"She knew she loved him when 'home' went from being a place to being a person" - E. Leventhal_

Oh man, why didn't this happen?

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 

(< almost. couldnt find the pic anymore)


	44. [G] vintage couple (1)

A romantic theatre date on the holodeck?  
The homecoming celebration after making it back to Earth?  
Or just the crew watching the Doctor perform Opera on an alien world?

You decide. I just know they look damn gorgeous together.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	45. [NC17] bathtub sex

_"If we have sex in the bathtub, are we being dirty or getting clean?"_

... and yes, thats a piercing. Several people zoomed in and we all came to the same conclusion - KJ had her nipple pierced.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ******


	46. [G] Kiss (5)

_ Mamma mia, here I go again _   
_ My my, how can I resist you? _   
_ Mamma mia, does it show again _   
_My my, just how much I've missed you?_   
_(Abba - Mamma Mia)_   


How many times do you think I can make them kiss?  
Well, lets find out shall we? :D  


****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	47. [G] sleepless night

Kathryns guilty conscience is playing up again. Unfortunatelly she woke Chakotay up too with her self-loathing. Poor guy.  


****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 

...and once again I can't find the Chakotay image...


	48. [G] 3x Goodbye 'Kashyk'

Let's be honest: "Counterpoint" was a hot as f*ck episode.  
Janeway looked gorgeous with her make-up and even though we all hate Kashyk - he's for some strange reason sexy as hell. Yes, I said it. He's neither nice nor good looking but by god I'm digging that guy. No matter how many times I watch the episode I'm still not sure how Janeway felt about him. Hell, I don't even know how _I_ feel about him. I hate him but I love him. I despise his treacherous nature but I'd totally bang him. Janeway totally played him but I think she was digging him too somehow. That guy's got ... _something_. 

Anyway, let's not get carried away here. Who wants Kashyk if you can have Chakotay instead?  
(Well, I'd probably have both but for a more _permanent_ _arrangement_ I'd go with Chuckles.)

The images below are screencaps from the episode "Counterpoint" - I merely replaced Kashyk with Chakotay. Enjoy <3


	49. [G] KJ holding Chakotay hostage

Another strange but wonderful AU that's happening in my peanut brain. A twisted version of Janeway holding Chakotay hostage....

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	50. [G] North & South

_ "One word more. You look as if you thought it tainted you to be loved by me. You cannot avoid it. Nay, I, if I would, cannot cleanse you from it. But I would not, if I could. I have never loved any woman before; my life has been too busy, my thoughts too much absorbed with other things. Now I love, and will love. But do not be afraid of too much expression on my part." - Elizabth Gaskell; North & South _

Gosh I love my period dramas.   
I know the image is from the newer adaptation but go check out the old one with Patrick Steward (Picard) too if you don't know it. He deliveres the lines above sooo beautifully. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	51. [G] Jefferies tube flirt

Did we ever get any other J/C jefferies tube scenes except the one from "The Killing Game" where he calls her a _'gung-ho kinda_ _gal'_?   
I couldn't remember to be honest so I just came up with a new one. They are flirting this time too. I guess some things never change...

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	52. [NC17] Jefferies tube sex

Sometimes all you need is some alone time with your XO in a jefferies tube....

I guess Chakotay was coming on to her more than expected in the last Chapter, ey? XD   



	53. [G] messhall  chat

Sometimes all you need is a good friend who listens to your problems.... 

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[Close Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053076) by Dawn47  
...and to go with it we also have a beautiful [Youtube video](https://youtu.be/BbGHbTx71mM) by Starg8rocks

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	54. [M] sneaking a peek

Trade negotiations gone akward. In order to participate in a cleansing ritual (which is required prior to any diplomatic talks) the command team has to strip naked in front of the natives. Janeway never intended to look at her second in command but she just couldn't help sneaking a peek as he undressed right in front of her... well, I guess his broad shoulders and tanned skin weren't the only thing that Kathryn saw for the first time...

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	55. [M] leaving you

"You can't be serious, Chakotay!?"

"I told you Kathy, I can't stay."

"But...", she began to stutter. "But after what happened... last night..."

Chakotay tugged on his ear before turning his back to her and paying attention to his horse.  "I'm sorry Kathy. I just... I can't."

_... and the rest is up to your imagination or to whoever decides to turn this into a fic.  
Nobody will mind reading a Western AU where a half naked Chakotay leaves Kathryn Janeway in the early morning hours after spending a steamy night together in a small tent.... just sayin' ....it's a poor poor plot bunny that's looking for a nice home... ;)  
_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	56. [G] dominant Chakotay

Chakotay finally taking what he wants.   
It looks somewhat forceful but I feel like Kathryn needs him to take charge. He's a man on the brink of starvation.... years of her stringing him along will eventually result in him losing control over himself and his desires. 

Or is it a game they play? Does Kathryn like it rough?  
Who knows...

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	57. [G] Saint Clair, 1946

Saint Clair (France), June 1946

American ex-soldier C. Miller taking his girl, Katrine, on a trip to the seaside. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	58. [G] Kiss (6)

Well people may try to guess, the secret of my happiness  
But some of them never learn it's a simple thing  
The secret I'm speaking of, is a woman & a man in love  
And the answer is in this song that I always sing

You've got to kiss an angel good morning  
And let her know you think about her when you're gone  
Kiss an angel good morning  
And love her like the devil when you get back home

_(Song:[Kiss an angel good morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRIRTQ_k-Sg) \- by Charley Pride)_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	59. [G] cottage cuddles

Doesn't she look like she belongs in his arms? <3

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[In The Comfort of Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157224) by Jemabean

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	60. [G] struggling with a pregnant KJ

"Damn it, Kathryn, you're heavy", Chakotay gasped; trying to lift his pregnant wife of the ground. "Tom, give me a hand, will you?"

"Sure, Commander." Tom lifted Kathryns legs but almost dropped her to the floor. "Good god, Captain. What are you expection? A boulder?" 

Kathryn moaned out loud in pain. She didn't know what was more painful, her contractions or the way these two _idiots_ trying to shove her through the hospital doors...

\- totally stolen from Bridget Jones Baby -

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ******


	61. [G] Katrine playing pool

She suspiciously eyed the _Kraut_ who was still fiddling with his cue stick before he observed the wildly scattered balls on the table. If he didn't take his shot soon Katrine would probably lose it. Going undercover and spending time with the Nazi officers was one thing, but having to indure _this_ guy was another story entirely. If he continued like this she would never manage to seduce him and steal the maps she required out of his office.

"I sink sis will be a verrry good shot", he declared in a heavy german accent while he bent over to aim. Katrine raised an eyebrow as if she was intrigued by what he said, but she couldn't hide the boredom she felt. The German shifted, withdrew his cue before straightening his back again to re-evaluate his upcoming move. 

Katrine sighed heavily. Hitler would invade Britain before this game of pool was done....

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	62. [M] dom-KJ about to spank Chakotay

Janeway: "You disobeyed my orders, Commander." 

Chakotay: "I did." 

Janeway: "I will have to punish you for this, you know..." 

Chakotay: "Whatever you say, _Captain..._ "

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	63. [G] evil queen Janeway

I don't know about you all feel about Janeway as an evil fairytale queen but lord, I would be the first lemming to join her dark forces...

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	64. [G] pillow fight

I'm really really NOT happy by how Janeway turned out but after playing with it forever I eventually just gave up :/

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	65. [G] Chakotay almost fainted

Chakotay isn't the youngest anymore. If Kathryn would've known that her new training routine would knock her XO off his feet she would've never made him join...

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	66. [G] night-time argument (1)

Whatever she said or did this time, Chakotay sure aint happy about it. Look at his face.... 

Seems like even the perfect command-duo has relationship problems from time to time.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	67. [G] temporial rift

Made for [Bizarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra)s fanfiction [Keep The Home Fires Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789139)

I asked for the story to be continued in the comments and she replied with "make me a manip". I know she was joking but as this was actually quite a challenging one _(Captain Miller encountering a temporal rift and comforting a sad YearOfHell-Janeway)_ I wondered if I would even be able to pull something like that off. So, I gave it my best shot. I know this is a Macrocosm-KJ but I just couldnt find a decent YoH image where she's on the floor :(   
It turned out okay I suppose.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	68. [G] Kiss (7)

And I'd choose you;   
in a hundred lifetimes,   
in a hundred worlds,   
in any version of reality,   
I'd find you and choose you. 

_ \- Kiersten White (Chaos of Stars) _

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	69. [NC17] Ready-Room Replicator Sex

... I ... I don't even know how to explain this one... 

... I'm going to just drop this here and leave...

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	70. [G] Ready-Room family time

1 + 1 = 3  


...especially when you do what they did in the last chapter ... 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	71. [G] 3x Australia

From the movie: Australia.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	72. [G] night-time argument (2)

What did you do this time, Chakotay?  
The wife is defo angry with you...  


****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	73. [G] Queen Arachnia

"Comander Chakotay, I order you to undress yourself this instant and bow before your Queen."

...yeah, I'm sure they used _that_ costume outside of the Holodeck too...

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	74. [G] Kiss (8)

_"I come here with no expectations; only to profess, now that I am at liberty to do so, that my heart is - and always will be - yours."_

_\- Jane Austen (Sense & Sensibility)_

I know it's been done a hundred times over but I just loooove Chakotay following Janeway to Indiana after he breaks with Seven because he knows how stupid he's been... <3 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	75. [G] Katrine/Miller: Vespa-ride

Paris (France), August 1946

American ex-soldier C. Miller taking his girl, Katrine, on her first ride on his newly purchased Vespa. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ******


	76. [G] flirty chat

This one is nothing special; just a cute prompt idea of one Fleeter chatting up another one.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 

(Episode: Prime Factors)


	77. [G] dress uniform dance

So the girls in _'the Corner'_ wanted to see Janeway and Chakotay dancing together, idealy in dress uniform. As there is no scene like that which I could use as a base, I had to make one up from scratch. Looks adorable though I think. I don't know if you can tell but as Chakotay is wearing a wedding ring I've decided to make Janeway slightly pregnant in the second version of this image (below). If they're happily married aboard Voyager why not go all out and get her preggers aswell, eh? :)


	78. [G] solace

A beautiful summer evening in Indiana and our favourite command team is enjoying the relaxing atmosphere.

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928480) by Bizarra

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	79. [G] WWII: Janeway running

_“It screamed downward, splitting air and sky without effort. A target expanded in size, brought into focus by time and velocity. There was a moment before impact that was the last instant of things as they were. Then the visible world exploded.”_

_―_ _Steven Galloway_ _(The Cellist of Sarajevo)_

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[Sleeper in the Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129699) by thesadchicken

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	80. [NC17] sexy time in sickbay

Okay, maybe the title _"sexy time"_ isn't quite the right expression but I suppose you figured what you were about to see due to the rating XD

I have no excuses for that one. [Jane_dee01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01) demanded smut because I've been "too good" lately so... there you go. SMUT.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	81. [G] the Indian and the white Woman

A Fic-prompt that's still waiting for a home: the Indian who saved the white woman. 

Not sure though how I feel about Chakotay with long hair though.... eeeeehhh.


	82. [G] away-mission argument 1

Boy, I can literally hear the argument in that image.

_"Give me the gun."_

_"You have no authority to give me orders, Commander."_

_"Actually, right now I do. Now give me gun."_

_"No."_

_"Give me the god damn gun, Kathryn!"_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 

(Episode: Bloodfever)


	83. [G] support

_Man's best support is a very dear friend._

_\- Cicero_

****** FANFICTIONS INSPIRED BY THIS ART ****** 

[Magis Amice Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032655/chapters/60621904?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_320975500) by itsadarkandstormynight

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	84. [G] Sharkotay

This is the result of a 'Discord-discussion' gone wrong. Someone mentioned Sharks and someone talked about Chakotay and that turned into Sharkotay and once we had that image in our heads we just couldn't let go of it anymore. I cured us all with a 'Sharkotay' image but then they wanted to turn him into a proper 'Disney-dad' with mermaid ears so here we are.... Enjoy. Something you never knew you needed until you saw it :D


	85. [G] 2x Admiral Janeway and husband Prof. Chakotay

Admiral Janeway with husband Professor Chakotay.

Janeway is still working for Starfleet and is handling all operations regarding the Delta Quadrant and Professor Chakotay teaches anthropology and archaeology at the Academy. They have a dog named Jenny and two sons, Kole and Dylan. Kole follows his parents footsteps by joining the 'fleet but Dylan is a little trouble maker who wants to become a famous racing-pilot. Kathryn sometimes still joins diplomatic off world-missions so Chakotay stays home and keeps the boys (and the spoiled dog) in check. They own a lovely large house the edge of San Francisco. Kathryn loves to spend time in her garden, planting flowers and growing vegetables, while Chakotay creates unique wooden furniture in his workshop. Unfortunately most of Chakotay's tools are repeatedly missing because Dylan keeps borrowing them to pimp either his hover-car or the families shuttle-craft... something Kathryn *really* isn't happy about, especially because Uncle Tom keeps encouraging their son.

Well, that's at least the image I have in my head when I look at the pics above. What do you see?

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	86. [G] 2x The Nanny

I was browsing YouTube when I came across a funny clip from 'the Nanny'. I watched the Nanny when I was little and loved every second of it, so I sent that clip to a friend of mine who does [Voyager TikTok videos.](https://www.tiktok.com/@voyager47) I felt like it was just perfect for J/C and as she's always looking for new ideas I though I suggest it to her. She liked the crossover-idea too and instantly turned that clip into 3 TikToks (which can be found here: [part 1](https://www.tiktok.com/@voyager47/video/6849903213227904262), [part 2](https://www.tiktok.com/@voyager47/video/6850075241440431366), [part 3](https://www.tiktok.com/@voyager47/video/6850231716359982341)). We then all kinda went on a little 'the Nanny' trip for a day or two so I made some matching J/C images. 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	87. [G] 1960s game of pool

This image was made for the July-Pic-Fest as a prompt idea but because there were way too many images than writers this never found a home :(

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	88. [M] cuddles in bed

[Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/pseuds/Jemabean) saw this X-Files images on a magazine cover and asked if a maniper could turn this into J/C. Several of us had a go and this is my version of it :)

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	89. [G] Wedding (3)

_“Let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other’s cup but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other’s keeping. For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. And stand together, yet not too near together: For the pillars of the temple stand apart, And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other’s shadow.”_

_– Khalil Gibran_


	90. [M] beach-boy Chakotay

This was a Twitter-request I received.

I'm not sure if I prefer shredded Chakotay or dad-body Chakotay. They are both sexy in their own way... 

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	91. [NC17] medieval sex

I was reading the first chapter of [True Meaning of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184920/) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42) and I couldn't believe we didn't get any smut yet... so I took my mind off the painful long wait for chapter 2 by making a medieval-themed smut image. I hope the story continues soon because I want to know so badly what's happening in this medieval AU.

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	92. [G] away-mission argument 2

The Episode 'Bloodfever' has some really good scenes between Tom and B'Elanna that just scream to be JC-yfied. Here is one of those images. I also like the Janeway/Paris version so I decided to keep it. Perhaps there is a J/P shipper out there who'll appreciate it :)

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	93. [G] Kiss (9)

_'Feel free to use kisses as a method to shut me up anytime.'_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	94. [G] Wedding (4)

A friend asked if any of us manipers could turn this image from the movie 'Woman of the Year' into Janeway and Chakotay. Another fiddler, Carter-SG1 (tumblr), challenged me so we both tried our hands on the same image to compare our results. Carters is a happier version than mine but I think it still looks pretty good :)

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	95. [G] 3x random images

Okay, this is just really a 'dump' chapter.

I've got a few odd images that don't really belong anywhere and don't deserve of their own chapter, so I'm just gonna dump then here and casually walk away. XD


	96. [G] Dante quote

This was originally a Korean advert - don't ask me for what though; the original text was in hangul and even though I was able to read it, I had no clue what it said. I only know very few Korean words and I'm waaaay to lazy to study vocabs.

I thought it would look good if I just fiddled with it a bit, but I'm annoyed with it now because I couldn't get Janeways head right :/


	97. [G] fainting Janeway

I thought I could combine 'Bloodfever' with 'Macrocosm' to create a cool image... I failed. LOL

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	98. [G] period drama AU: goodbye soldier

_“Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love.”_

_\- George Eliot_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	99. [G] stay with me

I never intended Janeway to look so desperate but her face and the way she's clinging onto Chakotay is basically me while watching Endgame.   
Janeway is me and Chakotay is J/C. _"Noooo, don't! Don't do this C7-$hit to me."_

****** IMAGES USED TO CREATE THIS ART ****** 


	100. [G] happy birthday Janeway

Soooo, CHAPTER 100.

I though it would take me forever to get here but it didn't. I never meant to get into this whole fandom/shipping-scene stuff ever again but after re-watching Voyager and with too much time on my hands thanks to Covid I did... I told myself I would _never_ start photo-manipulations again, but... I did that too. I made my first J/C manip on May 2, 2020 and today (July 17, 2020) I have reached chapter 100 and posted 129 images in this collection. I think its save to say: shit escalated.

I will hereby close this collection.

Oh don't worry, this isn't THE END.  
I've still got a lot of finished manips on my PC and have no intention of stopping my mischief. I'm just gonna create a new collection 'file' in order to stop this one from exploding :D 

>> You can jump to the new collection (no 2) [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354729) << _  
_

...or indulge in some faked animated .gifs[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017877).

...or I could also serve you with the following treats:  
\- [Art Collection Number 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081499)  
\- [Voyager's Hot Firefighters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750792)  
\- [Voyager Memes / Funny Pics / etc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354729/chapters/Voyager%20Memes%20/%20Funny%20Pics%20/%20etc)


End file.
